1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and apparatus for high performance switching in local area communications networks. In particular, the invention relates to content addressable memory cells (CAM) for accommodating increased data width in content addressable memory modules.
2. Description of the Related Art
A switching system may include one or more network devices, such as an Ethernet switching chip, each of which includes several modules that are used to process information that is transmitted through the device. Specifically, the device may include at least one egress module, a Memory Management Unit (MMU) and at least one egress module. The ingress module may include switching functionality for determining to which destination port a packet should be directed. The MMU is used for storing packet information and performing resource checks. The egress module may be used for performing packet modification for transmitting the packet to at least one appropriate destination port. One of the ports on the device may be a CPU port that enables the device to send and receive information to and from external switching/routing control entities or CPUs. Some devices also include a CPU processing module through which the device interfaces with external CPU ports.
In the processing of datagrams, such as packets, certain packets may receive preferential treatment when compared to other packets. As such, certain packets may be assigned a higher Quality of Service (QoS), such that those packets are given preferred treatment. This preferred treatment may be given, for example, to packets where time sensitive receipt of those packets is important. In many prior art systems, many QoS states are assigned, so that varying degrees of handling and prioritization can be provided. However, even if a small amount of bandwidth is allocated to a particular QoS state and is not used, that bandwidth is “wasted,” in that it could be utilized by other resources. Thus, there is a need in the prior art for systems that allow for dynamic management of buffers and thresholds to allow for efficient utilization of all resources of a network device.